


I love you

by restaurantchain



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Rophne, feel free to send requests cus i'd write anything at this point (WITHIN REASON!!!), ficlet dump bc im procrastinating a big project :), hhh pop into the comments to talk about o8 with me heh, really really short fic thingos i wrote 3 minutes ago :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restaurantchain/pseuds/restaurantchain
Summary: Daphne thinks she loves her, seriously.((Aka a collection of short rophne fics i wrote at 3 am))
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. i

“Can I kiss you?” Daphne says, eyes round and lips purse.

Rose rolls her eyes smiling, and the priest glares at her, “Ma’am the kiss is after the vows, not during.”


	2. ii

“I want to wake up with you every day of our lives,” Daphne smiles, hands trembling as it holds Rose’s. She kisses them tenderly and sighs, smiling happily.

“Babe, I get up at 4 am.” Rose retorts.

“Fine.” Daphne frowns, brows furrows, “I want to see you at some point, everyday”

“That sounds nice, how ‘bout lunch tomorrow?”

Daphne giggles and delicately places a kiss on her cheeks, “You smooth motherfucker. I might just consider dating you.”

“We’re already dati-”

“Sweetie, we're having moment,”


	3. iii

“Daphne, don’t swear at the child.”

“C’mon Rosie, she’s a baby, it’s not like she’s going to learn how to say “Shit” or anything anytime soon.” 

Rose rolls her eyes and walks away, probably retiring to the comfort of her bed, leaving Daphne alone with Diana “Alice” Kluger.

“You’re such a cute baby.” Daphne mumbles once Rose has disappeared from sight, cooing when the baby sleepily reaches for her fingers to play with, “Please, don’t turn out to be the problem child though.”

She leans down, nose nudging at the infant’s ears, softly whispering,

“I don't think your mother could handle two...”


	4. iv

“Rose Weil.” Daphne inhales, unsteady and short, “I think I’m in love with you.”

“Daphne…” Rose turns over and slings her arm loosely around Daphne’s shoulders, curling up beneath the covers of their bed sheets and pillows, “It’s like 1 am.”

“I’m trying to profess my love to you though??” Daphne protests, turning over to bury herself in Rose’s mane of hair, legs tangling up underneath the blankets.

“And I’m trying to sleep.” 

“Promise you’ll kiss me in the mornings?”

“Maybe, I will…” Rose leans up to peck the woman on the nose, “Maybe, I won’t.”


	5. v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((not nsfw but getting there ;) kudos n comment if you want more??))

“Um… Daphne!” Constance grins, “Truth or Dare.”

“Dare.” Daphne Kluger was not a fucking pussy.

“Dare you to make out with Rose.” Constance winks, and Daphne wants to explode. 

“You little shi-” 

“Do the dare.” Constance smirks, “Or are you a little baby pussy?”

“S’not true! S’not true _at all_. I’m not!!!” Daphne thinks she’s a little too drunk, but that’s okay, she’s only had a few cups.

Head buzzing as she takes yet another swig at her alcohol concoction (something Constance bullshit up), a weird mix of champagne and coca cola she thinks.

“Rosie?” She slurs a little, “Are you okay with this?”

Rose is absentmindedly playing with her hair at the edge of the booth, not paying attention to Daphne’s little game with Constance.

“Okay with what?” Her voice is soft and dreamy and Daphne figures Rose is probably drunk too.

Daphne traces the woman’s face with her fingertips, hazel eyes boring into almond ones, “Would it be okay if i kissed you right now?”

“I.” Rose hesitates and Daphne feels her shiver as her fingers reach below her jawline, finger tips tracing her throat, “I think I’d be okay with that.”

“Good.”

Her mind blanks the very moment her lips met Rose’s. Taste of cherries and tequila fogs her mind up so badly that she just wants to tangle her hand in her hair and never look away. Teeth clashing against each other clumsily, she feels her back arching, body toppling onto Rose's. Daphne isn’t sure if she’s lost in the heat or the passion or just the very essence of Rose but she feels like she’s high, and if this was a drug, she wants to be addicted forever.  
Rose whimpers when she nips her lips with her teeth and _god_ Daphne would like to hear more of that. Moaning, she opens her mouth, hands reaching up to cup Rose’s nape, feeling her own neck being caressed. “Daphne…” She hears her name, it’s foggy but cool, cold against her ear, “I think people are watching.” 

“Fuck them.” Daphne growls, hands tracing the sensitive spot of Rose’s neck, “Kiss me. Please…”

She doesn’t wait for an answer and lunges up to capture their lips once again, pulling herself closer to Rose, pushing her back up against the walls.

“This is your fault.” She hears Tammy say.

“I didn’t think she’d actually do it???” Constance protests behind her.

She pushes Rose harder up the barriers, hands clamped on the walls beside her, knees pushing up between Rose’s thighs, eliciting moans from the smaller woman. 

She grins, Daphne Kluger was not a fucking pussy.


	6. vi

Daphne was on her way home when her phone buzzes.

 _A message from Rose!_ She realises.

"Daphne can you stop by the store and get some groceries for me?"

"Sure thing Rosie, what do u need?" She messages back

"Uhhhh, a carton of milk and if they have avocados get 6 :))"

 _Should be easy._ She thinks, "No problem, I'll be home in a sec 💖"

-

Half an hour later, Daphne arrives home, feet flicking back to close the car door.

“Rosie!!!” She calls, “Come help me open the door, my hands are full!”

There’s a shuffling inside as Rose emerges from their home, eyes no longer cheerful as she sees Daphne.

“Daphne.” She chides, “What the fuck.”

“What?” She hands 3 out of 6 milk cartons to Rose, “Help me with this wouldja-”

_“Daphne.”_

“What??” She smiles, Bambi eyes widen in innocence, “They had avocados.”


	7. vii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am once again posting unfiltered fluff at 3 in the morning

Rose groaned, shuffling on the couch, T.V crackling in the background.

“God it’s nearly 12…” _Daphne promised she’d be home for dinner._

After a long day at the boutique, she had hoped she could’ve had a pleasant dinner with her wife but _no._ The woman wasn’t picking up her phone and quite frankly Rose was getting worried.

_“Rose why are you still awake,"_ Came a message from Tammy, the buzz of her phone snapping her out as she dazed off. 

_“How did you know?”_ She replied.

_“The app says you're active right next to your name smartie_.”

Rose rolled her eyes, of course, she’s all too new with this social media thing.

_“Daphne’s not home yet.”_ She messaged, “ _She hasn’t been answering her phone.”_

_“Oh shit, you want Nine to track her phone?”_ Tammy said, “ _I mean I know it’s super weird that she can do that but she can if you want to try?”_

Rose laughed, “ _No thanks, if I get desperate maybe, but I think I’ll be okay for now.”_

_“Noted.”_

Rose bit her lips, knees came up to her chest as she buried herself on the couch, “ _I just dunno what’d she be doing out so late, I know her work takes forever but 12 is pretty late for her…”_

She could practically feel Tammy pause as she contemplated a reply. 

_“I get that.”_ She said, after a second, “ _Nine sometimes goes out for quite a while too. But i mean hey, at least your wife is less likely to commit crimes in the middle of the night than mine.”_

_“Fair.”_ Rose laughed.

_“Apparently there are no wives allowed during 12 am bank robberies i guess”_

Rose exhaled, eternally grateful for Tammy. She could tell the woman was trying to loosen her up and calm her nerves and honestly? It was working. 

As Rose is about to reply, a set of keys jingled outside her door and the sound of feet shuffling entered the apartment.

“Daphne?”

“Rose???” 

_“Oh my god, she’s home.”_

_“Oh good!!!”_ Came Tammy’s reply, “ _I was about to call the police and file a missing person’s report :)”_

Rose laughed and loosely discarded her phone on her couch, legs sprung up to approach Daphne.

The woman looked exhausted. Purple bags hung from her eyes, only slightly covered by her makeup that had long worn off throughout the day, back slouched under the weight of her bag.

“You look tired.” Rose mumbled as they embraced, Daphne’s cold hands tracing circles on her back.

“Yeah…” The woman replied, “Long day at work.”

“I figured.” Rose said into Daphne’s shoulder, “You didn’t show up for dinner like you promised.”

“I know, I’m sorry honey…” She placed a delicate kiss on her temples and smiled down at her, hoping Rose would accept the apology.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Rose giggled, “I’m meant to be mad at you…”

“Aw…” 

Rose isn’t sure what happened next, one moment she couldn’t decide between being annoyed or relieved that Daphne’s come home at almost 12 am in the morning, the next she’s being led to her bedroom, following a pair of chocolate brown bambi eyes.

“Alright fine,” She smiled as her wife placed her gently onto her bed, her back relaxing at the mere contact with the bed sheets and doonas, “I’ll forgive you.”

Daphne tsk’d, “I’m still apologising baby…”

Rose felt heat rush up to her face, her wife’s fingers tracing her chest and then stomach. Daphne pulled herself over Rose, her legs on either side of Rose’s hips. She lent down, tracing her face and jawline with soft and fleeting kisses. Daphne’s perfume lingers around her, the gentle smell of faded vanilla caresses her and Rose thinks she wants to be like this forever. She could basically taste the hints of almond and cinnamon in Daphne’s hair, its tender touch softly pulling her to a dull hazy state. Her mind is slow, tired, barely able to register her partner’s soft kisses on her cheek. 

“I’ve missed you.” 

“I know, sweetie…” Was Daphne’s soft whisper over her ear, her hands slowly drew circles on her thigh. She leaned down as Rose’s arms came to wrap over her neck, their lips meeting slowly, delicately. 

“Promise you’ll be home earlier tomorrow?” Rose smiles into the kiss, their eyes still shut, “I’ll bake cookies...”

Daphne grinned, “Promise.”

  
  
  



	8. xiii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fyi none of these follow the same timeline (unless i say so)

"Do you remember our first kiss??"

Rose looks up from her work, "What?"

"You know, our first kiss." Daphne replies, legs over the head of the couch, her head hanging upside down off of the seat.

"Like our first kiss ever or-?"

"Nah, _our_ first kiss."

"Oh... Yes, 'course I do." Rose brings her eye back towards her work, hands busily sewing sequins onto a flowing, silky material, "Why do you bring it up?"

"I heard Deb and Lou talk about their own first kiss, they barely remember it..." She says, fingers twirling her hair, "I was just worried you might've forgotten ours..."

Rose chuckles, "I could never honey... Was quite 'onestly _the_ most... er..."

Daphne sits up, suddenly surprised at Rose's hesitation, "Most what?"

"Most... Interesting... I guess one could say..."

"What do you mean interesting??"

"Well I mean... I wasn't altogether very confident in myself and you weren't experienced... Created quite an amusing, and quite frankly awkward scenario really," Rose laughs, recounting her own thoughts, "Far from any fairy tale kiss I'd say." She smiles.

Daphne's sitting crossed legged on the couch now, hands balled into a fist and eyes wide, "What?? Seriously?? I personally thought the moment was so _magical..."_

Rose chuckles again, "Really??"

"Yeah!! I mean..." Daphne looks down at her hands, suddenly shy after realising Rose didn't feel the same about their special moment, "It was raining Rose!! We had our first kiss in the rain and you were holdin' me... And I was holding y- Honestly, it was _so_ magical!"

"Honey, I was freezing. You literally woke up with a cold the next day."

"It was totally worth it!!" Daphne pouts, defending her point, "You came over and took care of me the next day."

"That I did." 

"My point exactly, our first kiss was so special." She huffs.

"Certainly, special would be one way to put it." Rose says, "Honestly, I thought you were straight after our first kiss."

 _"OKAY NOW THAT'S JUST OFFENSIVE-"_ Came Daphne's very loud yell to which Rose laughs.

Daphne rolls her eyes, throwing her legs over the arms of the couch, "Rosie, I can't believe itttttt... Why didn't you just tell me I was a bad kisser??"

"So I could teach you hands-on how to kiss properly." 

"ROSIE-" Daphne flushes read, pretending she didn't see the shit-eating grin on Rose's face.

"What? It worked didn't it?"

Daphne swats her on the arm earning a playful punch back. "Maybe," She smiles, leaning over to kiss her, "Why don't we find out..."


	9. ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty AU!!!!!!!!!1 why not :)

“You ever think about what’s outside our walls Rosie?”

Rose turns to the princess, who seem to almost glow in the fading sunset, jewelled earrings glinting in the dwindling sunlight, soft brown locks drifting in the breeze. 

“Sometimes…”

Daphne nods, taking her answers, “Anything could be out there, really…”

Rose smiles, “Truly. Anything is possible.”

“Anything is possible.” The royalty repeats, eyes suddenly lighting up, “What if it’s an endless field of flowers Rosie… What if we could find fields upon fields of beautiful daisies and dandelions...”

If such things existed, Rose would take Daphne’s hand and run away through the blooming tulips and never look back. They would get lost in the smell of pine and rain, absolutely enveloped by the softness or the meadows and the whispers of the forest.

_Wouldn’t that just be grand?_

“That would be beautiful.” Rose whispers.

“Right?” Daphne stares over the castle’s ledge, eyes wistfully scanning the borders of the kingdom. _Her_ kingdom.

“What if…” She pauses, contemplating things from her wildest dreams, “What if there was a blanket of water that stretched on for miles and _miles…_ Filled with all sorts of strange and wonderful creatures for the scribes to draw! Rosie, what if?”

“Well, that’d certainly be queer.” Rose agrees, the princess had an imagination, a certain longing for _more._ She had a want for the impossible that Rose envied. 

“What about up there _maschula…”_ Rose decides she wants a taste of the things beyond the bounds of imagination too, “What do you think is above the sky?”

“Gods?” Daphne’s eyes settle on her smiling softly, and Rose feels like she’s floating.

“Beyond that maschula.” She replies, “Imagine something bigger than the gods…” Rose pauses, suddenly lost in the enormity of the things she was implying, “Something so eternal and infinite it stretched forever.”

“Like the fields of tulips?” Daphne grins jokingly, “Imagine flowers bigger than the gods Rosie, they’d smell simply _wonderful_ don’t you think?” Her exhale quivers a little, her mind wandering through the spans of her imagination. 

“They would.” She chuckles, and Daphne laughs with her, a sound not many can rival. 

_She’s beautiful…_ Rose realises as the evening stretches on and the stars wake above, heart pounding in her ears. She feels a pair of warm fingers lace into her cold ones, her eyes widening. 

Daphne’s beautiful in ways she couldn’t imagine. Beautiful in that bold, exotic sensation that tempts Rose to follow forever. She’s awestrucking like a bright, velvet,red tulip in a field of yellow and green. So unique, so bold, so… _new…_

Rose thinks she could fall in love with that. Fall in love with the princess’ infinite wonders and beauty, fall in love with her endless creativity, her mind that’s sharp as tack. Fall in love with those brown almond eyes that pool like gold in the sunset...

“I never understood what you see in me your Highness…” She mumbles finally breaking their silence, as if she was questioning herself more than the princess. Daphne turns from admiring the sky to looking at her, her gaze softens.

“Hm.” She says, before taking both her hands, leaning closer to her ears, “What was that word you called me earlier?”

Rose trembles as she feels her breath tickle the hairs on her neck, “M-Maschula?”

Daphne nods approvingly, “What does it mean?” 

She feels Daphne guiding her left hand down to her waist, the right one intertwined with her fingers. 

“It means darling. Well- I think it does, my mother used to call me that…” Daphne takes a step forward into Rose’s personal space, she’s suddenly overwhelmed by suffocating essence of her perfume. _Like fresh water and petals,_ she thinks. 

“Where was your mother from?” They begin to sway, to a slow invisible beat. Daphne smiles gently at her, eyes never leaving her’s. _Just follow my lead,_ she seems to say.

“Well, Somewhere beyond the wall… Where? I’m not sure…” 

Daphne’s eyes crinkled, “That’s okay.” She muses, chin lifting up as she slowly speeds up the dance, a slow waltz that she knows Rose was comfortable following. 

“You know what I see in you Rosie?”

Rose has always loved the nickname.

“You remind me of the impossible.” Daphne states coolly, hands guiding her and shifting her forwards and backwards, as if they were flowing with the wind, "You remind me that there's a whole other _world_ out there..."

“You remind me of new, foreign things… I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”

Rose swallows thickly, her mind clouds as Daphne’s face glides closer and closer to hers.

“You remind me of this sensation in my stomach that tells me to run away to live in the fields of flowers and sing with the birds, it’s freeing.”

Rose is quiet, Daphne’s words barely registering in her head.

“Maschula, maschula, maschula.” Daphne repeats the word, grinning, “I can never say it like you Rosie, you speak differently to me and I think it’s the prettiest thing in the whole world.”

She spins Rose, twirls her in a dance that's theirs to share alone. A dance that goes with no music but Daphne's words.

“I see this beauty in you Rosie. This beauty that lights up the sky, this beauty that makes me want to _soar_ … I don’t know if this makes sense but I think… Being around you… My need for freedom and to run away with you is so _suffocating_ , it fills me up inside. I-”

Daphne pauses, thinking about her words.

“I love you.”

The princess dips Rose and she thinks she’s about to faint. Heart hammering loudly in her chest as she is rendered breathless. 

“I love you beyond the stars Rose Weil.” Daphne whispers, “It’s the only thing I’m certain that’s bigger than the Gods…”

They kiss and it's like nothing she's ever felt.

They kiss and it's like the walls have collapsed and they're escaping the bounds of the concrete to frolic in those oh so lovely tulips and dandelions.

To run. _To fly._

Daphne's lips feel like the first breath of fresh, crisp air in the morning and her hands feel like the touch of sunlight on her skin. 

Rose wants to tell her, speak of all the repressed feelings she has, locked away in fear and doubt. Rose wants to entertain Daphne with her thoughts, make sure she knows how much she means to her.

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did this HAVE to be royalty au??? no.  
> Did i make it royalty au to call daphne a princess a bunch of times? yeah,,, ((fight me))


End file.
